


Help Me

by Zianourrylovesme (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Niall-centric, OT5, Toys, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zianourrylovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cum”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me

“Oh God, I’m so hungry guys, wanna take a lunch break?”  Niall pried his eyes open and watched his ‘brothers’ nod their heads in agreement with Zayn’s idea.

Letting his head fall back, Niall groaned, his Irish lilt dripping from his heavy words as he said,”I’m gonna stay here, didn’t get much sleep last night, ‘s startin’ ta set in.”

Eyes slipping closed again, Niall began drifting off, only snapping back to reality when one of the boys let his hand linger on Niall’s shoulder for a couple of seconds.

Niall breathed in and smelled the familiar scent of Harry Styles.

Heat spread from his shoulder, and Niall suppressed a moan at the innocent contact, berating himself as he relaxed into it, a smile growing on his face.

There was a chorus of ‘ _Bye Niall_ ’ Liam

All Niall could think was ‘ ** _No_**

‘ _See ya later Ni_ ’ Lou

**_don’t leave me_ **

‘ _I’ll bring you back something, mate_ ’ Zayn

 ** _help me_** ’

‘ _Sleep well Nialler_ ’

The last one came from Harry, who lent close to Niall’s ear to whisper it, sharing an intimate, caring moment with his friend.

Niall shuddered involuntarily, his head turning slightly as he acknowledged Harry’s wish with a nod.

The boy’s voices faded as they exited the room, Harry’s hand leaving Niall’s shoulder, the warmth immediately dissipating.

Once again, Niall felt sleep pulling at him, his eyes shutting automatically 

_—Start of Dream—_

Niall arched his back as Zayn and Harry moved inside him.

At the same time.

Niall had always known he was a cock slut but the feel of the two massive cocks moving inside him simultaneously had him nearing the edge.

Quickly.

Liam thrusted his member down into Niall’s throat again, and deep throated Niall’s aching dick while Louis slammed into Liam, resulting in the perfect rhythm.

Niall threw his head back, moaning loudly in ecstasy, temporarily releasing Liam’s cock from his throat. Moaning around Niall’s length as the air created the greatest contrast, Liam felt his stomach clench as he drew closer to the edge.

Niall soon fit Liam back in his mouth and reveled in the sweet taste of his skin, and the musky smell of sweat wafting off of Liam and Lou’s body as they moved together, participating in the sexiest act Niall had ever been under.

Zayn leaned over to kiss Harry, and they both engaged in their own heated session, never breaking stride with Niall, Liam hollowing his cheeks and contracted his throat, causing Niall to silently cry out, the vibrations causing a chain reaction.

Liam moaned around Niall’s length, his toes curling and his tight tunnel undulating around Louis.

Louis groaned and thrust even harder, causing Liam to take Niall even deeper, his nose brushing the pale pink skin of Niall’s lucky charms.

Niall squeezed around Harry and Zayn, causing the two to break their heated kiss and gasp for air at the way the space between the two large cocks was minimized even more.

The friction between the dicks became so much that Harry whimpered, pulling out quickly and cumming all over Niall’s lower stomach, the blond almost sobbing at the empty feeling.

Zayn found Harry’s pioneer actions so hot that he followed suit, pulling out just before his orgasm and letting it rain down upon Harry’s cum and other, uncovered, parts of the Irish lad’s skin.

The hot cream covered his body, Niall’s neglected hole throbbing, though that was soon placated by  _three_  dildos, Niall moaning at how kinky the boys were. All three dildos began moving, and Niall  _felt_  Louis getting close.

“ _Cum on me, Lou_ ”

His voice, accent thicker now in the sexual heat he was experiencing, roughed out the words, Louis’ responding mewl like music to his ears.

Liam’s body stopped moving for what seemed to be years as Louis pulled out and Niall arched his back when he felt the molten, steady stream of cum lining his face.

Then everything started moving again.

Even  _faster_.

Liam ripped his body away from Niall’s mouth,

a trail of precum mixed with spit the only thing still connecting the two,

and Niall watched through dejected eyes as Liam moved away and began pumping his thick, cut cock.

All Niall wanted was the 1D, was that too much to ask?

Then Niall realized he liked this much better, as Lou leaned down to whisper,”You little slut,

you like that?

Watching Liam get ready to decorate your pale ass with his jizz?”

Niall nodded his head quickly, his gaze fixed on Liam jacking himself off, coming dangerously close to exploding.

Zayn moved behind Liam, letting his head fall as he began to create little love bites into Liam’s body, marking the man.

Harry sidled up to Niall, smiling ridiculously hard, his eyes alight with happiness and satisfaction.

Lou continued.

“I bet you want all five of us up your pretty little ass,

 _pounding_  into your puckered hole,

am I right?”

Liam came, only barely managing to aim, although everything landed on Niall, who flitted his tongue out repeatedly, catching tiny spurts on his tongue and moaning at the sweet yet tarty taste of Liam, dying to taste the rest of the band.

Harry licked the shell of Niall’s ear, getting a moan out of the boy, his hole clenching obscenely, the dildo’s only barely slipping out due the multitude of them, somehow, Harry and Zayn had added a fourth, and Niall wasn’t sure, but maybe a fifth.

Quietly, Liam said,” _Eat it_ ,

lick it  _all_  off,

you don’t get to cum until you do.”

Niall smirked, sitting up purposely to feel the rubber bump and grind against his prostate.

Using two fingers, he began scraping up the hardening, white jizz from his body, bringing the first scoop to his lips, a delighted moan coming from his lips as the flavors mixed together in his mouth.

He could almost tell who’s taste each was.

Zayn’s was certainly the smoky one, with a hint of spice.

Liam’s was the tart tasting liquid, no doubt about it.

Lou’s tasted so much like Harry’s but the difference was there; both the men had a sour taste, but Lou’s was more of a sassy sour, while Harry’s was a soft, slow sour.

He mewled, much to his embarrassment, though it didn’t stop him from scooping up another two fingers full.

Liam’s eyes flickered sinfully, and Zayn moaned quietly, while Harry and Lou were watching the erotic scene unfold silently.

Niall got to work, moaning every time the wonderful tastes exploded on his tongue, slowing down as he began to near the end.

Not that he didn’t want to cum.

He wanted to cum.

He  _really_  wanted to cum.

But they tasted  _so_.

 _Damn_.

 _Good_.

When Niall had finally finished, he looked up at Liam almost pleadingly, shifting positions on the bed until the dildo’s were pressing into the bed, therefore pushing up into him further, a delicious burn emanating from his stretched hole, and he began stroking his cock, needy, porn-worthy moans wrenching themselves from his lips.

Zayn lifted his head from Liam’s shoulder, Harry looked up at Niall from his post beside the lad, Liam fixed his tired yet alive gaze on the boy, and Louis appeared over Niall, then all boys collectively whispered one word in their sex roughened voices.

“ _Cum_ ”

_—End of Dream—_

Jerking up in his seat, Niall let out a strangled scream, his body spasming as the dream ended in a crescendo, cum already leaking from his thin, ratty sweats.

His hand finally unhooked from the couch’s arm, and Niall stood up quickly, looking down at the couch with wide eyes, cursing as he saw the large wet spot.

Reaching down to touch it, Niall felt woozy. It was so sticky, no one would mistake it for water.

The next thing he reached for was his phone.

He dialed like a madman, choking on sobs as it rang. When Ed picked up, his voice thick with sleep, Niall barely managed to whisper at the beginning, his words ending in cut up half-screams.

“I just had-

* _sob_ *

another one!

It’s all over the couch in the-

* _sob_ *

recordin’ room, and I  _can’t -_

_get it-_

_off_!

I’m-

* _sob_ *

fuckin’  _screwed_!

What if they-

* _sob_ *

ask who it-

* _sob_ *

was about?!

 _WHAT WILL I SAY_?!

* _sob_ *

 _I can’t lie_!”

Ed shook off his sleep quickly, sitting up in bed and stretching while he asked, still a bit groggy,”Where are the others now?”

Niall had fully broken down now, his cries breaking Ed’s heart, but his answer gave Ed hope,”They’re out gettin’ somethin’ ta eat, but they could be back anytime now!”

Taking a deep breath, Ed slowly said,”Maybe you should just tell them.”

Niall was silent for a second, his tears streaming quickly down his pale cheeks as he gritted his teeth, blood rushing in his head, roaring through his ears and blocking the sound of the door opening, the happy banter of his imaginary lovers.

“ED?!

HOW THE  _ **HELL**_  CAN I DO THAT?!

JUST TELL THE  ** _FOUR BOYS I’M IN A BAND WITH_**  THAT I HAVE GODDAMN  ** _WET DREAMS_**  ABOUT THEM  ** _ALL THE MOTHER FUCKING TIME_**?!

THAT ** _EVERY NIGHT_  **WHEN I GO TO SLEEP,

I GO TO SLEEP EXPECTING TWO  ** _MASSIVE_**  DICKS UP MY ASS AND ONE **_FUCKING MY MOUTH_**?!

HOW DO I TELL THEM I’M A  ** _COCK SLUT_**?!

 ** _HOW_**?!

 ** _HELP ME_**!”

As Niall burst into a fresh set of tears, garbling out ‘I’m Sorry’s into the phone, he fell to his knees, laying his head against the rough material of the couch and clutching his heart like it would explode without the support.

Ed smiled sympathetically, having heard the boys enter in Niall’s silence, although it was obvious Niall hadn’t. His finger lingered over the hangup button, and Ed said his final words to Niall for the day,”You just did. My work here is over.”

Niall heard the dial tone and growled, angry at everything and nothing as he stood swiftly up, muttering something about cleaning ladies and Windex, turning to go get someone who had both, then he stopped in his tracks.

Four pairs of wide, surprised, curious eyes blinked back at him.

Ed’s words registered in his head, and Niall almost groaned aloud.

‘ _You just did_ ’

Well fuck.

“We brought you food?”

Zayn was the first to speak, and Niall smiled tiredly, swallowing his hysterical laughter and saying,”It’s ok guys, you don’ have ta play it off, I know ‘m fucked up, ‘m sorry…”

Harry wasted no time in loping up to Niall and hugging him, squeezing the shit out of the poor, tired, starving lad, hoarsely whispering,”Niall, your not fucked up, how could you ever think that? Just feel what you do to me.”

Harry slightly moved his hips, and Niall let out a moan that could rival a porn star as he felt Harry’s boner against his own.

Liam, Louis,and Zayn all made varying noises of agreement, Louis going so far as to palm himself unabashedly.

Zayn groaned quietly, rubbing a hand across his face while reaching for his belt buckle, murmuring something about ‘let’s do this’.

Liam hooked his fingers in his belt buckle and cleared his throat, red blooming in his cheeks as he whispered,”I’m a virgin.”

“You want me to help you with that?” Niall’s voice wavered.

Liam looked up through his eyelashes, the action making Niall’s heart race, and nodded.


End file.
